


The Quiet Moments

by Azeran



Series: AU-ThorxJotun!Loki [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Intersex Loki, Jötunn Loki, M/M, Thor Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azeran/pseuds/Azeran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Awake, or asleep, he loved Loki. Thor would do anything for him. But having his permission in this made their quiet moment all the sweeter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Quiet Moments

**Author's Note:**

> I get distracted by these little ideas, and then I have to write them, just so I can focus on those other, bigger things. Ah well! Such are the woes of a writer, I suppose XD 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Marvel, etc etc. You know how it goes.

Thor adored his consort in ways he could never hope to express, but it was the moments like this where his heart truly soared. The unyielding quiet of night, broken only by whisper of silk against their limbs and Loki’s slow breathing as his chest rose and fell, the vibration thrumming through Thor’s skin. Chuckling to himself, he perched the bulk of his weight upon his elbow and watched the Jotun curled beside him in slumber. Loki was ever the beauteous creature, yet there was something…enthralling about him this way. Asleep, his every feature was softened until they appeared almost delicate in nature. From the chiseled cheekbones to his thin but curvaceous lips, Loki resembled a doll made of flawless china, were it only painted blue. Many others would see the color, and subsequently his heritage, as a misfortune. Thor never could. He adored the young prince for who, and what he was. Not a thing about him would he change. Even his tempestuous nature was precious to the thunderer. 

There was a stirring beside him as Loki turned on his side, raven hair tumbling across the pillow. It was sweet smelling from the oils he favored bathing in, and the texture resembled a bolt of satin, liquid smooth and just as soft. Thor couldn’t resist gathering several of the strands in his palm to nuzzle them, the scent of wintergreen tickling his nose. But once he started, there was no way to simply stop, pull back. These opportunities were far too rare for Thor not to take advantage of. Loki was not the sort for physical affection, lest he was in one of his moods. He was rather like a cat in that manner. That was precisely why Thor basked in these fleeting moments, giving himself over to the opportunity of kissing his lover’s patterned flesh, the bloodlines traced with his tongue and forefinger. 

“Mm…” Loki stirred, but didn’t wake.. He never did. His sleep was blissfully deep and restful, only the smallest reactions making it seem as if it might be broken. Thor took care to keep it so, guiding his hand under the thin sheet his consort slept beneath to touch an azure thigh. Loki was clothed in the thinnest wrap imaginable to spare himself from the heat, and it left much of his sumptuous body available for perusal. Thor grazed his hand lower, letting it pass ever so lightly over the apex between Loki’s legs. The silk protected him, kept their skin from meeting, not that he needed the touch to know what was there. There wasn’t a part of the Jotun’s body that he didn’t know. From the crown of his horns all the way to the tips of his toes, he knew him, and intimately so. 

Temptation called to him, urging Thor to part silk and slip his fingers across Loki’s sensitive lips. He almost gave in too. Loki was asleep, vulnerable, and Thor was not in the habit of resisting him when he didn’t have to. Yet he did exactly that, grasping his lover by the knee instead and turning him more onto his side, a muscled arm wrapping around his narrow waist. He wasn’t about to ruin this moment, no matter how much his body called to Loki’s, urging them to mate. Make love, he corrected, scrolling his fingertips down the markings webbing the small of that sapphire spine. What they had together was special, and he wouldn’t take advantage of his consort. When Loki awoke, Thor could give him the attention he so desired, but until then he’d keep his touches at a minimum. 

Well….by his standards. It was trying, when Loki made the most alluring noises when he was asleep. They were delicate, like painted glass, each paced across the span of minutes as Thor kneaded the already relaxed muscles of his upper thighs, slowly working his way back up the length of his body. This, he could comfortably do. His touches weren’t sexual in nature, though the sounds coming from his lover’s lips certainly invoked a similar response within him. Thor chuckled through his arousal, kissing the hollow of Loki’s throat and listening quietly to his responsive coo. Fate had graced him with a consort that was perfection given flesh and bone. The least he could do was appreciate it, show Loki how much he-

“Thor….” the body against his own rippled with movement, particularly in the thighs. Startled, Thor looked at Loki’s sleeping face, expecting it to be ever still in its peaceful mask. Instead, sleep drenched crimson stared back at him, and there was a surprising amount of warmth within them for someone who’d just been prematurely awoken. 

“Loki.” Immediately Thor brought his hand up to cup a frozen cheek, the pad of his thumb trailing across the harsh bone structure. “I never meant to wake you. You have my apologies.” Unusually hesitant, knowing there was a chance Loki could be angry with him, if not furious, he touched a kiss to the place between his brows and recoiled away, putting space between them. “If you still want to rest, I’ll take my leave.” Though he hoped Loki would allow him to stay, continue to hold him, cradle his lither form against his own. As it was, the Jotun only looked at him in silence, until he reached up to press two fingers on Thor’s lips with a small grin. 

“For better or worse, did we not vow to remain at each other’s sides? If you disturbing my sleep is the harshest grievance you have to offer, then I suppose I can make do and endure it.” Loki took full advantage of his surprise and wrapped his arm around Thor’s neck, forcefully pulling him down until his warm mouth could touch the ridge of his collarbone. “Now continue, husband, lest I show you how truly irritated I can become when my sleep is disturbed.” 

To say he was shocked by Loki’s responses would be a terrible understatement, but never was he the one to do something against his love’s best interests. At first he was unsure if it was a just or not, Loki’s idea of revenge. After several seconds past and he only looked expectantly at the thunderer, one brow arching towards his hairline, Thor conceded, a slow smile taking shape on his rugged face. “If you want me to stay, then I shall. Whatever my consort desires,” he murmured, taking the little fiend back into his arms as he buried his face in black hair and basked in his presence. Loki melted into his embrace with a soft sigh, completely giving in. It was the final act that fully broke Thor’s inhibitions. He hugged him even closer and tangled their limbs together, allowing himself to enjoy it all. Awake, or asleep, he loved Loki. Thor would do anything for him. But having his permission in this made their quiet moment all the sweeter.


End file.
